deadly_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Kain Vs Kayne
Pre-Fight: In the Godlands, it can be tough to predict the future. Not in the sense of precognition, but in the sense that it can be difficult to expect what will occur. Even Kayne, the most skilled warrior in that world, is sometimes blindsighted. Kayne had fought alone until he met (And accidentally battled) Guts, the mighty beserker warrior, who became his closest (and only) friend and ally. None (Guts, least of all) could have expected that that would change. Kayne returned to his home, another slain Great One in his wake once again. As he approached his home, he saw it. His friend Guts was dead, impaled through the chest and stuck through the wall by his own sword, the deadly Dragonslayer. It was then that Kayne desplayed a rare display of emotion. "A man will DIE TODAY!!!" "Is that so, buddy?" His wall had been blasted down by a strike from a mysterious foe. He was quite tall, (but not as tall as Kayne) with black hair and eyes, and wearing chainmail and carying a sword. He was Kain. "You... You did this... You will pay. I will kill you." "Really, buddy? I have to dissagree with you there. Whatever though." Kayne drew his enchanted sword Brekeran, and the two warriors charged each other, blades raised. Kain threw the first blow. Fight! Kain swung his sword at Kayne with blinding speed, and Kayne barely had time to block the strike. He countered, but not fast enough, and Kain jumped back, dodging the blade, before attacking with his own strike, and grazing Kayne's skin. Kayne smiled. "I was afraid that you would be unworthy to have killed Guts. I suppose I was wrong. I am sure he died honorably." "Indeed, legend, he did. And so will you." "I am not so sure." Kayne swung another blow, this one suprising Kain and tagging him on the edge of his armor, slicing it like butter. Kain leapt foreward, knowing that what the sword could do to his armor, it could do to his flesh. He stabbed foreward, peircing Kayne's defenses and stabbing a few inches into his torso, but he wasn't having it, and backhanded Kain in the face, sending him flying 40 feet through the air. Kain caught himself, and decided that he wasn't going to let that fly. He punched the ground, creating a huge crater, picked up two massive boulders, and then threw them at Kayne, using his ''One Thousand of Friggin Rocks ''technique, smashing the boulders into thousands of chaos-infused peices and launching them at Kayne. Unable to block even a small number of them, Kayne was slightly wounded and thrown backward. "Ha Ha Ha! Is that all that you've got? Come on, that was my ''weakest ''attack!" "Good. You aren't using you'r strongest abilities up front. Now I don't know just how strong you are. Good strategey." Kain, somewhat angered by the lecture, decided he would end it quickly, and streaked at Kayne faster than the eye can see, and sliced him, taking a chunk out of his torso, as well as slicing his thigh, dropping him to one knee, and then rushed hundreds of feet away, and prepared to use the very flames of Hellfire to toast Kayne. But Kayne still had his trump card, and extended the blade of Brekeran to a much longer length, nearly slicing off his head, and barely dodged. "Whoah, nice shot buddy! Didn't see that coming." "Indeed. A common attribute of fools." "What did you say! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Kain rushed at Kayne at full speed, sword at the ready, but Kayne was ready for it. He swung Brekeran, but Kain leapt into the air, and used his Hedgehog technique to slam into Kayne, badly lacerating him, and even impaling him in several places. Kayne leapt into the air, and launched one strike, sudden and brutal. He impaled Kain through the chest. "Not a problem buddy. I'm ending this." Kain prepared his most powerful technique, the ''chaos theory, ''after pushing Brekeran out of his chest. He fired the dot of pure chaos that moved slowly twoard Kayne, who felt his skin burning off of his body, even at that distance. He knew he only had one chance at survival. He lifted Brekeran, and put all of his strength into a slash that came down with all of his power onto the dot of chaos, and which then flashed faster than the eye can see up at the creator of the chaos attack. Kain, with reflexes faster than anyone Kayne had ever fought, blocked the sword perfectly, but, to his suprise, his sword was sliced in half, and he barely avoided the blow. "Urk! No wonder you are a legend. But it's not enough!" He streaked at Kayne, and punched him through the wall of his house, partially ruined from his strike to the ground earlier. Kayne rose to his feet, now confident that he could beat him, now that he was unarmed. Looking around at his home, he realized that there were spots of blood all over the ground, most likely the blood of his friend Guts. Enraged, he looked at the wall, and saw the end of Dragonslayer poking through the wall, covered in Gut's own blood. The sight filled him with rage, and he prepared for Kain to reappear. He was only slightly shocked to see Dragonslayer sliding out of the wall. The wall was busted down and Kain stepped through, carrying Dragonslayer, as well as an axe that he had somehow gotten his hands on. He threw the axe at Kayne, who sliced it down the middle, but then dashed in at speeds that Kayne coudn't deal with, and sliced Kayne's right underarm, severing a tendon and disabling the arm. Kayne, now fighting one-handed, swung a strike aimed at decapitating the mad knight, but failed. He was begining to be sure of his fate. He attacked rapidly, furiously, uncharictaristically. He tried an overhanded strike, he failed, he tried a roundhouse, he failed, and finally, he tried a massive upward strike. He succeded. The blade badly lacerated Kain's leg, causing him to jump back in pain. "Ah, darn it ya little maniac! Would you quit it with the slicing and just die!" "Not until my dying breath. I will not allow a madman like yourself to kill Guts and go unpunished!" Kayne, nearly blinded with uncharicaristic rage, swung Brekeran with a massive strike that probably would succed in breaking Dragonslayer if it landed. It didn't, due to the fact that Kayne's upper body had been detatched by a clean strike from Kain, delivered so fast that Kayne didn't even know what had happened. "So, it is you. You shal be the one to finally succed in killing me. Congradulations. The Valkirie will sing songs of your praise." "Sorry, buddy. But let me tell you, it was fun!" "F-fun! Y-you murdered my friend!" "What would've you done if you had beaten me?" "True. I have been a fool. I am sorry." "No problem bro. Like I said, I had fun. Now, they say the're ''demigods ''hanging around here! That'l be a fight!" Aftermath Kayne makes peace with his soul and dies rather quickly. Kain walks away, a small pebble in the background. "Hey, Kain! Kain! Nice fight! Hey! HEY! KAIN! Get over here, I don't have legs! I'm gonna get stomped by an orc! KAAAAAAAAIN!!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEEEEE!!!!" Kain, oblivious to the distraught figure calling to him, walked away into the sunset, holding Dragonslayer as if he had always had it. He was humming cheerfully as he left the area. Category:O.C. Vs O.C. Category:Swordsmen Category:Sequel Death Battles Category:Cannon O.C. Deathbattles